


Wicked Angels

by notbetty



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, creeper!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbetty/pseuds/notbetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Season One, Peter Hale is planning his grand return to Beacon Hills, everything is going as planned until he comes across her. But she;s not the Lydia he met 18 years ago. She doesn't recognize him, doesn't know what she was. He's taken aback, she broke him all those years ago. Why was she here? Why is she different? His game has changed, he needs to know. </p><p>I changed a few things around. Ages were changed and the banshee mythology to fit the story. Banshees are reborn after they die and people who knew them, forget they ever existed.  Except Supernatural beings of course. Hope you enjoy. Comments/Kudos=love.</p><p>It unbeta'd, sorry if there are some spelling/grammar mistakes,</p><p>First chapter is a prologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Angels

Prologue

She was here, then she was gone. I was never too see her again. Maybe she thought I'd be dead by now, maybe that’s why she returned. She doesn't look at me. She glaces her eyes everywhere, but at me. I want to talk to her, ask her why she's back. Why doesn't she notice me? Is it because I'm older and she's the same age she was eighteen years ago. Someone calls out Lydia and she fixates her gaze on a brunette girl. They giggle about something incessant and continue to shop. I leave, the air is gone out of the room and I could feel the monster underneath emerging. 

Not yet, I tell him. He subsides. I walk into my new apartment. I don't like it. It's not me, the furniture, the aesthetics of the room put me in a dark mood. I put my hand through my hair, frustration has it's grasp on me. This isn't how my return to Beacon Hills was to be. It was calculated, planned—the girl with Lydia's face and name complicated things. What was she? Who was she? She wasn't mine, and it bothered me. I knew this grand entry I had planned was now stalled. I needed to know. 

I walked back into the cold night, I had to know. I had to find her. 

 

Beacon Hills, 1996

I sat alone most lunch periods. I never liked having to have friends. Having to lie constantly about what I was to droning and repetitive. I was too lazy to do it, I was a teenager after all. Well teenage-ish appropriately. We age slowly, it's not calculated how slowly, everyone is different. I feel old enough to be an adult, to be done with high school, but my sister Talia, our alpha didn't agree. Maybe it was Derek. Maybe he needed looking out for, maybe that was the reason she kept me here. 

We played basketball, I think I did it more for him. He needed my help, he was young and incapable. Weak. I cared for him though. He was my blood, more brother than anything really. I ate silently, I never enjoyed eating lunch inside, all those pent up hormonal emotions wafting through the air made me sick. The winds changed, something in the clutter that was the high school courtyard changed. Conversation turned to low harsh whispers and then silence. I followed the eyes of the students and there she was. Lydia. Of course I didn't know her name, not then. A transfer student from San Diego I heard in the whispers. She dressed like it, even her hair seemed foreign compared to other girls. She walked through the crowd, who quickly pretended her presence was unnoticed. High School was a funny place. She walked with a graceful confidence, like this place was already her's for the taking. I returned to my lunch, grinning as I ate. Finally someone I could play with. 

I found her walking out of the office, her eyes focused on her schedule. I step in front of her. We crash and I help her steady herself. 

“Omph. Watch it!” She says royally, it tugs a little inside my head. I hate her already. But I'm intrigued still. I take the paper out of my hand and hide behind me. She rolls her eyes, but smiles when she catches my gaze. 

“I'm sorry, but I believe it was your fault.” She huffs and looks me over. She shrugs and turns back around into the office, I intercept, its almost like I'm playing ball. I'm blocking. I give her a quick grin. 

“Where are you going?” She settles back and puts her hand on her hip. She shakes her head. 

“I'm going to get a new schedule. Some boy stole mine.” She laughs inwardly, she's wicked. 

“How 'bout I show you where you need to go? You look lost.” I say, she thinks about it, her eyes glance around the room,, student are already staring. I could smell the teenage jealously rising already from them. Stupid how these humans think they had a claim on either of us. She seemed to sense the same thing, she liked it. Definitely, she was someone I could enjoy. She slyly turned around, stealing a second to drink me into her presence. It worked. I was lost to her already.

 

Beacon Hills, 2014

I found her, I watched her, she seemed unaware of anything. She held herself as before, powerful and controlled. She was with a boy in a Porsche. She was doing what she did best, playing with her prey before she indulged. It almost made me feel a pang of jealously. Even the monster found his way to come out. I almost wasn't able to put him back. 

She seems to notice, she stopped whatever she was doing to the boy and looked into the darkness through the glass. She couldn't see me, but she felt me. I didn't mean to scare her, she hit the boy as he tried to restart their making out. 

“Jackson, take me home.” She commanded. The boy named Jackson moaned and whined. She glared at him and he turned on his car and she was gone again. 

The frustration came back. I still didn't understand why she was back. How she was back. I didn't like this. She broke my little teenage heart and I never expected to see her again. The anger raged in my chest. Burning fire throughout my body. I changed quickly this time. The monster needed to be let go to hide how broken I once was. She made me _weak_.


End file.
